elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG LogJam 2015 12Sep
01:18:12 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 03:19:23 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 03:20:04 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:08:12 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:22:27 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:22:31 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:23:41 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:23:44 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:32:49 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:32:52 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:33:27 Тест.... :kirby: 04:34:00 Работает ли..? :wantit: 04:34:16 Ураъ! dat works 04:36:20 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:36:23 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:39:00 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:39:00 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:39:03 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:46:37 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:46:40 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:49:02 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:49:02 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:49:06 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:49:44 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:49:47 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:49:59 :doge: 04:50:26 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:50:29 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:50:43 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:50:46 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:51:15 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:51:18 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:56:34 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:56:37 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:57:02 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:58:22 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:58:24 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:06:28 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:06:49 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 05:06:50 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:06:53 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:12:23 :mad::mad::mad::mad::mad::mad::mad::mad: 05:15:53 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 05:16:44 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 05:20:23 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 05:20:24 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:20:28 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:26:07 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 05:27:52 <Гаруст> Нее... 05:32:02 Ghbdtn! 05:32:15 <Гаруст> Угу, пррривет... 05:33:18 Чтоб объяснить что выше за спам смайлами - я скрипт писал 05:33:30 полгода назад он работал некорректно 05:33:58 а сейчас, полностью его переписав, он начал послушно себя вести 05:34:35 <Гаруст> Ну а что за скрипт то?) 05:41:04 SpeedEmoticon 05:42:08 Нужны баготестеры 06:06:01 :kirby: brb 06:09:50 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 06:54:11 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 07:37:19 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 07:52:54 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 07:54:16 :ou: 07:54:53 <Гаруст> Бывает... 07:55:23 Потом как Круз зайдет напомните ему логи посмотреть 07:56:46 <Гаруст> Попрробую... 07:58:19 :wantit: 07:58:47 :old: 08:06:35 <Гаруст> Угу, пррривет... 08:08:46 Дарова 08:20:26 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 08:20:42 Ку 08:20:48 <Кистрел_Дикин> 0/ 08:23:29 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 08:24:54 <Гаруст> Эх, нужно Истощенный магазин выбить... 08:25:08 <Гаруст> Хе хе... 08:28:08 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 08:28:26 Привет. 08:29:36 <Гаруст> Прррривет... 08:31:12 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 08:31:15 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 08:33:02 Надо бы что-то другое. А-то каждый раз диалог из "привет - привет, пока - пока." 08:33:22 <Гаруст> Ну не совсссем... 08:34:36 Ну часто... 08:35:54 <Гаруст> Ты например позавчера тут не был... 08:37:01 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 08:37:13 <-Falcon-> Р - разнообразие 08:37:32 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 08:39:58 <Гаруст> Ххххассс... 08:44:20 Да, точно, есть еще странные звуки, которые Гаруст иногда пишет. 08:44:38 <Гаруст> Что ззздессь стррранного? о_О 08:47:31 4 безуспешных попытки что-то ответить. 08:51:03 <Гаруст> 7? 08:51:36 4. 08:51:45 <Гаруст> 7... 08:54:22 <-Falcon-> Жизнь скучна и однообразна, а еще она не имеет смысоа 08:54:24 <-Falcon-> смысла* 08:54:39 И 4... 08:54:58 <-Falcon-> 322 08:56:21 <Гаруст> 782670... 08:56:27 <-Falcon-> Нет, 322 08:56:57 <-Falcon-> Можете в интернете узнать, что это за число такое 08:58:36 <Гаруст> Дя дя дя... 08:58:43 <Гаруст> 7... 08:58:48 <Гаруст> Всегда и везззде... 09:01:29 <-Falcon-> 322 - число Всевышнего 09:01:48 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 09:01:54 <Гаруст> Пфе... 09:01:56 How to start an Internet war : 09:01:56 1. Comment 09:01:56 2.wait 09:02:02 <Гаруст> Атеизм рррулит... 09:02:19 <-Falcon-> Я и так в Бога не верю 09:02:33 <-Falcon-> Зачем верить, если он тебе не помогает 09:05:33 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:09:48 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:27:01 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:27:01 -!- Проклятая Раем has joined Special:Chat 09:27:03 -!- Проклятая Раем has left Special:Chat 09:27:54 -!- Проклятая Раем has joined Special:Chat 09:29:51 Оу, привет. 09:31:30 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:31:45 And deep, in the grumbling ̶w̶a̶l̶l̶s̶ chat, 09:31:45 the soul of the Cursed will fall... 09:31:58 <Гаруст> 7... 09:36:26 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 09:37:18 Привет, Идель_дальше_я_не_смогу_прочитать_я_не_умею_читать. 09:38:20 Приветы 09:38:49 <Проклятая_Раем> ^j/ 09:38:54 <Проклятая_Раем> :о/ 09:39:16 <Проклятая_Раем> Идель море Кьютархаель, как сказал гугл переводчик 09:39:40 Он врёт 09:39:45 <Проклятая_Раем> Думаю, я бы так же перевела ._. 09:39:52 Это ложь и провокация 09:42:56 <Проклятая_Раем> Я так и знала, ты на самом деле не Идель 09:43:34 Конечно 09:44:00 <Проклятая_Раем> Кто же ты 09:44:49 Я это Лелу 09:44:57 <Проклятая_Раем> А Лелу это ты 09:45:05 <Проклятая_Раем> ай 09:45:06 <Проклятая_Раем> капс 09:45:13 <Проклятая_Раем> замкнутый круг 09:45:18 <Проклятая_Раем> сложный прекол 09:45:20 <Проклятая_Раем> (9 09:45:39 <Проклятая_Раем> М 09:45:43 <Проклятая_Раем> Вот интеремно 09:45:59 <Проклятая_Раем> Если кто в чате спросит,мол кто какую группу слуашет 09:46:01 <Проклятая_Раем> слушает* 09:46:10 <Проклятая_Раем> а один из чатеров будет слушаеть 09:46:12 <Проклятая_Раем> слушать* 09:46:14 <Проклятая_Раем> кхмм.. 09:46:20 <Проклятая_Раем> группы, в которых есть мат 09:46:27 <Проклятая_Раем> он словит банан? 09:46:35 <Проклятая_Раем> в названии которых есть мат * 09:47:27 Зависит от модера 09:47:49 <Проклятая_Раем> ..плюсую 09:49:03 <Проклятая_Раем> я в картоху. 09:54:19 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 09:57:47 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has left Special:Chat 09:58:25 <Проклятая_Раем> Кирбиубежалъ( 09:58:32 <Проклятая_Раем> долбанный пробел.. 09:59:11 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 10:18:52 <Проклятая_Раем> .., 10:19:17 <Проклятая_Раем> ГарустЪ 10:19:29 <Проклятая_Раем> ЪЪЪЪЪ 10:21:52 <Гаруст> 7... 10:26:18 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 10:26:43 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 10:26:45 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 10:26:48 <Проклятая_Раем> Кирби :о/ 10:26:54 Ghbdtn 10:27:24 <Гаруст> Не, он ещё не заходил... 10:29:39 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:34:44 -!- Markersx has joined Special:Chat 10:34:46 :O/ 10:38:25 <Гаруст> Угу, прривет... 10:45:25 :O/ 10:48:29 -!- Беляш has joined Special:Chat 10:48:48 Привет, Беляш. 10:49:01 :С 10:49:08 Беляяяш D: 10:49:12 Верниись 2015 09 12